starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Emperador Galáctico
Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida *Gallius Rax |gobierno=Imperio Galáctico[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |organización= |tipo=Monarquía absoluta |duración=De por vida |poderes= |deberes=Líder nombrado del Imperio Galáctico |era=}} Emperador Galáctico, también conocido como Emperador o Emperador Sith, era el gobernante soberano del Imperio Galáctico. Con el final de las Guerras Clon y la caída de la Orden Jedi en el 19 ABY, la República Galáctica fue reemplazada por el Imperio de acuerdo con la proclamación del Nuevo Orden, como lo describió el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, quien se declaró Emperador con el apoyo del Senado Galáctico. En secreto, Palpatine era la persona pública del Lord Sith Darth Sidious, cuyo último ascenso al poder cumplió un trama de mil años para establecer a los Sith como los gobernantes secretos de la galaxia. Habiendo diezmado a los Jedi, Sidious convirtió la casa de sus enemigos, el Templo Jedi, ubicado en el Distrito Federal del Mundo del Núcleo Coruscant, en su residencia personal y sede del poder, y por eso le cambió el nombre a Palacio Imperial. El gobierno del Emperador llegó a su fin como resultado de la muerte de Sidious en el 4 DBY, aproximadamente dos décadas después de la existencia del Imperio. Mientras que los oficiales políticos y militares, como el Gran Visir Mas Amedda y el Almirante de Flota Gallius Rax, intentaron llenar el vacío del poder, el Imperio finalmente se vio obligado a capitular ante la Nueva República, lo que resultó en la conclusión tanto de la Guerra Civil Galáctica como de la la Era Imperial. Poderes thumb|left|300px|El Emperador fue el gobernante de la galaxia durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. El Emperador Galáctico fue el gobernante soberano del Imperio Galáctico. Reemplazando el cargo de Canciller Supremo, que había sido facultado con poderes de guerra por el Senado Galáctico durante los últimos años de la Antigua República,[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] el Emperador era la máxima autoridad en los asuntos políticos y militares del estado. Como resultado, el Emperador tenía el poder de implementar de manera unilateral las políticas que afectaban al Imperio en su conjunto, desde dirigir a las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales para que subyugara planetas enteros, a disolver el Senado Imperial y transferir sus responsabilidades administrativas a un cuadro de gobernadores regionales. Para ese fin, el Emperador podría delegar el poder a otros, permitiéndole gobernar el Imperio a través de subordinados que sirvieron como una extensión de su autoridad. El poder de este título sobre la galaxia permaneció relativamente libre de desafíos hasta el surgimiento de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, una organización comprometida con la restauración de la democracia. Historia Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious thumb|right|300px|Sheev Palpatine, el último Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica, se proclamó Emperador del Imperio Galáctico. Con la conclusión de las Guerras Clon en el año 19 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico la República Galáctica que había existido durante un milenio se transformó en el Imperio Galáctico por la proclamación de Sheev Palpatine, el último Canciller Supremo de la República. En secreto, Palpatine fue Darth Sidious, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, quien orquestó la guerra civil en toda la galaxia entre la República y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, así como la posterior purga de la Orden Jedi. Sin que los Jedi se opusieran a él, Sidious ejerció su control sobre el Senado Galáctico al suplantar mil años de democracia con el gobierno absoluto de los Sith a través de él mismo como Emperador Galáctico. Habiendo alcanzado el poder definitivo, el Emperador no tuvo más uso en cultivar dos identidades y aunque gobernaría la galaxia a través del miedo y la tiranía como "Emperador Palpatine", en lo sucesivo era Darth Sidious en pensamiento y acción. Sidious permaneció relativamente indiscutido como emperador durante dos décadas. En ese momento consolidó su reinado sobre la galaxia eliminando a sus rivales y ordenando a las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales que conquistaran planetas más allá de la frontera de la República. Con la disolución del Senado Imperial en 0 ABY, los gobernadores regionales tuvieron la libertad de administrar directamente sus territorios en nombre del Emperador. Sin embargo, como resultado de los esfuerzos de Sidious por subyugar a la galaxia, las células dispersas de una rebelión creciente se unieron gradualmente en la Alianza Rebelde, un movimiento de resistencia decidido a derrocar al Emperador y restaurar la democracia. thumb|left|300px|La muerte del Emperador marcó el comienzo de la decadencia y caída del Imperio Galáctico. A lo largo de la mayor parte de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Sidious dirigió su atención a destruir la rebelión que se oponía a su gobierno como Emperador Galáctico. Este objetivo culminó en un complot para atraer a las fuerzas de la Alianza a una trampa en Endor. Sin embargo, el plan finalmente fracasó, lo que resultó en la muerte del Emperador y la derrota del Imperio en la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY. Después de la batalla, los restos de la Armada Imperial se reagruparon para determinar el próximo Emperador.Estrellas Perdidas Sin embargo, no era evidente una cadena de sucesión clara, ya que Palpatine no tenía familia conocida y siempre se suponía que debía permanecer en el poder. Mas Amedda thumb|right|250px|El Gran Visir Mas Amedda fue un Emperador representante sin poder después de la muerte de Palpatine. Siendo Gran Visir del Consejo Imperial Regente, Mas Amedda se convirtió de manera efectiva en el Emperador representante en el 4 DBY. Sin embargo, a pesar de su derecho al trono, era una simple figura con un poder limitado sobre el Imperio más allá de Coruscant, donde sectores enteros de la Ciudad Imperial se rebelaban contra su reinado, lo que provocó que Amedda se atrincherara y quedara atrapada en distritos gubernamentales. Su solicitud de asistencia fue rechazada por el Almirante de Flota Gallius Rax, quien no permitió que la Gran Almirante Rae Sloane enviara refuerzos al "Emperador representante" Amedda, debido a que el mundo del trono no tenía lugar en su visión de un Imperio renovado y ya que había tomado los poderes de Amedda e influencia de él de forma efectiva en el 5 DBY. En un acto de angustia y desesperación, Amedda intentó entregarse bajo la custodia de la Nueva República durante una reunión secreta en Velusia, creyendo que no había un objetivo o premio mayor que él mismo. Sin embargo, su oferta fue rechazada por la Canciller Mon Mothma y la Princesa Leia Organa, quienes consideraron a Amedda no como un emperador sino como un administrador. Como tales, le exigieron que encontrara una manera de recuperar su poder para firmar la rendición total del Imperio Galáctico. Con su reinado efectivo terminado a regresar a Coruscant, Amedda consideró suicidarse saltando desde uno de los balcones del Palacio Imperial. Sin embargo, él y Sloane forjaron una alianza para socavar a Rax y sus ideas de culto para el Imperio al realizar una investigación sobre su pasado y con el fin de preservar el Nuevo Orden. Al ayudar a la gran almirante, Amedda esperaba asegurar su lugar bajo el Imperio de Sloane. Gallius Rax thumb|left|250px|Rae Sloane fue marginada por Gallius Rax, el autodenominado consejero del Imperio. A diferencia de Amedda, que había perdido el control sobre la mayor parte de Coruscant después de que su solicitud de refuerzos fuera denegada, Gallius Rax logró trazar su propio ascenso al poder después de la desaparición de Palpatine, pero también continuó sirviendo al difunto Emperador según el agente Imperial Windom Traducier. En lugar de gobernar abiertamente la galaxia, Rax intentó gobernar el Imperio como el jefe de un nuevo cuerpo gobernante, el Consejo en la Sombra, mientras apoyaba a una figura oficial para suceder a Palpatine. Aunque Rax era Emperador en efecto, según Traducier, quien se refirió a él como "Emperador Rax", rechazó el título y, de acuerdo con su intención de gobernar el Imperio como el poder detrás del trono, creó la posición de Consejero del Imperio. para el mismo. Oficialmente, aún reconocía a Amedda como el líder del Imperio, pero en realidad, tenía al chagriano encarcelado dentro del Palacio Imperial. En secreto, Rax tenía la intención de eliminar el Consejo en la Sombra en Jakku, con la excepción del Comandante Brendol Hux, que era esencial para sus planes. Sin embargo, Rax finalmente pereció en la Batalla de Jakku; y mediante la firma del Concordato Galáctico, la Guerra Civil Galáctica concluyó con los remanentes del Imperio capitulando a la Nueva República. Estilo de oficio [[Archivo:Emperor_Palpatine_Commander.png|thumb|right|200px|''Majestad fue un estilo de oficio asociado con el Emperador Galáctico durante el reinado de Darth Sidious.]] Majestad fue un estilo honorífico utilizado por Sheev Palpatine durante su reinado como Emperador Galáctico. En referencia directa al Emperador, tomó la forma de "Su Majestad". Otro estilo honorífico aplicado al Emperador fue Alteza, o "Su Alteza" cuando se dirigía directamente a él. En el contexto de las conversaciones no oficiales de todos los días, a Palpatine generalmente se le conocía simplemente como "el Emperador", incluso entre los oficiales Imperiales. Al comienzo de su reinado, los soldados clon se refirieron a él como "Señor" y "Milord". Ciertos individuos tenían sus propias maneras de dirigirse al Emperador. Como el aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious, Darth Vader se dirigía a su maestro Sith como "mi maestro", un signo de su relación maestro–discípulo en las artes oscuras de la Fuerza. Vader también usaría el determinante posesivo "tuyo" en lugar del más común "suyo" cuando consultaba la voluntad de su Maestro.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Residencia thumb|left|300px|Después de las Guerras Clon, el Emperador convirtió el Templo Jedi en el Palacio Imperial. Sheev Palpatine continuó gobernando la galaxia desde Coruscant, ahora conocido como Centro Imperial, después de las Guerras Clon. Como emperador, estableció el Palacio Imperial como su sede en la capital galáctica.Tarkin Antes de la Era del Imperio, el palacio servía como el centro de operaciones de la Orden Jedi, conocido como el Templo Jedi. Sin embargo, con la caída de los Jedi, el Emperador hizo que el templo se renovara por completo y se rediseñara para servir como su residencia personal. Tras la Batalla de Endor, el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], Devastador sirvió como la nave insignia y la residencia móvil del Consejero Gallius Rax, que era Emperador en efecto, mientras que Coruscant seguía siendo la capital oficial. Durante su reinado, la nave de guerra contenía un jardín superior privado con fines recreativos. Se pensaba que era el último Superdestructor Estelar sobreviviente en la Armada Imperial para momento de la Rebelión en Akiva,Consecuencias y fue destruido en Jakku durante la batalla final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Protección thumb|right|300px|El Emperador estaba protegido por una orden de guardaespaldas de color carmesí conocida como la Guardia Real. La Guardia Real era una orden de guardaespaldas de élite encargada del deber de proteger al Emperador Galáctico. Fueron entrenados para ser incuestionablemente leales a Darth Sidious y fueron seleccionados de entre los mejores de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales.Lando, Part III A raíz de las Guerras Clon, Sidious también fue escoltado por un destacamento de soldados de choque clon de la Guardia de Coruscant.Los Lores Sith Los Guardias Reales ejercían picas de fuerza, un arma parecida a un bastón que tenía una cabeza de vibro. mientras estaban cubiertos por túnicas completamente rojas sangre y máscaras escarlata sin rasgos que ocultaban sus caras. Lista de Emperadores Galácticos Entre bastidores El título de Emperador se mencionó por primera vez en la novela de Una Nueva Esperanza, escrita por Alan Dean Foster y publicada en 1976, pero esta versión de la historia de la película ahora se considera parte de la continuidad de ''Star Wars'' Leyendas y el canon solo hasta el grado en que sus eventos se alinean con los representados en la película. Un número de emperadores adicionales fueron representados en otro material de Leyendas ahora no canónicas. Apariciones * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Nido'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 18: Bad Ground'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23: Fortress Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 23: The Catastrophe Con, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 29: Worst Among Equals, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Las Aventuras de los Freemaker'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Universo Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Rangos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Títulos de nobleza Categoría:Títulos políticos